dragontrainerfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conversazione:SuperUtente/@comment-3279487-20150630184057/@comment-4219495-20150704091815
· Ciao a tutti. Il mio username è SuperUtente, molto originale, ma dovete sapere che l'ho scelto quando ero ancora piccolo. Mi chiamo Christian e ho 15 anni e mezzo. Sono un grande fan di Dragon Trainer e da sempre ho avuto il sogno di mettere insieme una wiki italiana su quest'argomento. C'era già una "Dragontrainer Wiki", ma era rimasta incustodita. Dopo due giorni ho capito che non si poteva salvare, perciò ne ho trovata un'altra (questa) verso la fine del settembre del 2014. Aveva zero pagine, ma rappresentava una base molto più solida. È da quel momento che ho iniziato a contribuire, diventando anche burocrate (il founder di questa wiki è inattivo), grazie al grande sostegno di Janinka11, founder della wiki polacca (gentilissima!). · Il founder, EirikHaddock, è inattivo da un bel po' di tempo; Janinka11, pur conoscendo solo polacco e inglese, è una grande aiutante per quanto riguarda i codici (strano, una ragazza che aiuta un maschio con i codici!!). La wiki è rimasta a corto di utenti per un bel po' di tempo (le prime 100 pagine sono tutte scritte da me in due mesi). Poi è arrivata una valanga di nuovi utenti, fra cui cito l'importante Sdentato07 (che è diventato amministratore dopo aver modificato ogni giorno). · La mia wiki parla di Dragon Trainer (primo film, serie animata e secondo film, anche dei libri di Cressida Cowell). Il primo film, che ho visto a 9 anni, mi è piaciuto molto, ma è con il secondo, uscito nell'estate del 2014, che mi sono innamorato della serie. Se non avete visto Dragon Trainer 2, guardatelo. Non c'è un altro film d'animazione che contiene tematiche come funerali strappalacrime e l'animazione è superba. Ecco perché la DreamWorks batte tutti. · Inizierei con le pagine Dragon Trainer e Dragon Trainer 2, poi qualche descrizione sui personaggi principali, come Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III e Astrid Hofferson. · Secondo me sono Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, il padre Stoick l'Immenso e uno degli antagonisti della serie animata Alvin il Traditore. Due pagine interessanti sui draghi sono Furia Buia e Morte Urlante. · Sfsdf.jpg - How to train your dragon 2 bewilderbeast.jpg - La prima comparsa di Valka.png - Hiccup.png - Astrid in Dragon Trainer.png · Adesso il mio compito è quello di fare modifiche minori ogni giorno, per correggere la grammatica e la sintassi delle pagine scritte da me e dagli altri. Però la wiki non è mica finita, anzi, manca ancora tanto da scrivere! Per esempio, alcuni episodi della serie animata, e tutte le pagine che riguardano la nuova serie Race to the Edge. · Io e Sdentato07 aiuteremmo volentieri coloro che vogliono contribuire alla wiki. Posso creare molte pagine, dato che la scelta è vasta, ma io mi concentrerei sulla serie animata, sia nuova sia vecchia. Qualcuno ha letto i libri in italiano di Cressida Cowell? Potrebbe diventare un contributore eccezionale! · Per me basta già ciò che ho scritto sopra. Ma mi raccomando, mettete i corsivi quando servono e fate attenzione alla grammatica! Mi sono permesso di scrivere un brevissimo Manuale di stile. · Mi piace tutto su Wikia. Soprattutto il Visual Editor. Sono capacissimo di contribuire anche con il codice sorgente, ma il Visual Editor mi dà una sensazione di soddisfazione, non so voi. · Per ora nessuna.